


Chapstick

by SBK



Category: Daiya no Ace, ace of diamond
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kazuya is emotionally constipated, Kazuya really does not know what chapstick to buy, M/M, One Shot, Slight Hurt, Slow Burn, The chapstick I personally recommend is burts bees, chapstick, happy end, its got a little bee on it, sawamura is a dog basically, that’s what I went with, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: Kazuya wonders if Sawamura is a particularly picky person when it comes to chapsticks, therefore he is unable to buy one - and furthermore, why would he even care what Sawamura thought? They weren’t dating, and they were never going to kiss...Right?
Relationships: Misawa - Relationship, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Eijun/Miyuki Kazuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Chapstick

Rain was loud, it splashed noisily against concrete grounds and tile roofs as if warning those around - that it had mysterious power. That it, despite it’s harmless nature, came with thunderous lightning. 

“Sawamura.” Kazuya huffed, speed walking after his golden eyed junior. The boy did not turn around, simply kept walking, his hands balled into fists at his sides. “Sawamura!” Kazuya tried again, this time he would slightly jog and be surprised that the pitcher did not - 

Kazuya had grasped Eijun’s wrist, harshly, and pulled him around to face the catcher. The two of them made a sort of awkward eye contact. Kazuya was never too good or great at these confrontations - so he did what he did best, he lied. 

“You’re going to catch a cold.” He scolded, waving his free hand to the rain pouring down around them. Droplets splashing up from the ground upon point of impact. 

“Why do you care?!” Eijun would yank his wrist free, Kazuya didn’t realize how hard he was gripping until he noticed beads of red rushing to the top of tanned skin, dripping slightly below them. Which is strange because Kazuya usually trims his nails. 

“Why wouldn’t I?!” Kazuya finally retaliated, bringing his hands this time to grip the younger’s shoulders- Eijun would feel back, and the two of them would slip in the rain. 

Kazuya felt his eyes widen as below him, he had the boy pinned by his upper arms, straddling him - but not exactly touching him. Eijun had tears swelling up in his eyes, noticeable despite the pounding of rain above them. They were both soaked. 

“Let me go - shitty four eyes!” Eijun would fuss, squirming below his captor, anger vehemently flashing in those precious fire born eyes - Kazuya couldn’t take his eyes off the younger, and before long he wasn’t sure what he was doing, pushing forth and smashing their chapped lips together. 

They were kissing. 

He was kissing Sawamura. 

Kazuya was kissing Sawamura Eijun, a boy from Nagano. 

Kazuya was kissing Sawamura Eijun, the pitcher he had taken such a liking to. 

Slap!

Kazuya’s cheek burned, and when he opened his eyes, he found Eijun had slapped him, the tears gushing from his eyes like a current. However, the hand pressed against Kazuya’s cheek didn’t move, in fact it slightly caressed the elder’s cheek. 

They did not talk about it. 

Like all storms, the rain eventually cleared up, droplets of blue dripping from leaves and grass blades. The field, once it had become dry, would allow for practice to resume. The thumping of balls against mitts, the loud snap of balls meeting tanned - sometimes metal - bats. The sun has resumed its position beaming overhead, hot rays - hot rays that would make Furuya sluggish, and Sawamura golden. 

Kazuya could not stop thinking about it. 

In class he found his fingers dragging along his mouth a lot, feeling the rigid and rough - yet smooth nevertheless feeling of his own “plump” lips. 

“‘Mochi, do you know where to get chapstick?” Kazuya would inquire, turning to face the shortstop. Kuramochi would have his hand pressed into his cheek, a bored expression on his face as he was writing down what was happening on the board into his notebook. 

“Huh? Chapstick? Just get it from the school store. You know, since they have students living here, they give you allowance for that reason. So you can buy shampoo and what not.” Kuramochi acted like he was explaining this to a toddler, leaning forward to thwack Kazuya on the forehead with his pencil. 

“Thanks.” Kazuya said in a way that didn’t really befit him, and when he turned back around to face the teacher, he didn’t see the raised eyebrow Kuramochi gave him. 

It turns out, picking a chapstick is a lot harder than Kazuya thought it would be. He stood close to the store door, eyes locked on the multiple arrays of chapsticks, lipsticks, and other such things. He found himself scratching his cheek, completely at a loss. 

“I recommend this one, you’re Miyuki right?” Yoshikawa Haruno spoke, she was one of the managers of the team, but the two of them never really shared many conversations. She moved forward to pluck up a yellow chapstick, it had a bumble bee design on it. She winked at him. “Anyone is sure to love a kiss from you.” 

Kazuya bristled. 

“I’m not kissing anyone.” He huffed, he would abandon the shop quickly and abruptly without buying anything. This would happen three more times that week, before Kazuya finally reasoned with himself. 

_It’s just chapstick, people wear it all the time without the intent to kiss someone, right?_

So there he was, hovering over the chapstick display once more. He selected the one Yoshikawa had recommended, and turned it over and around in between his fingers. As if analyzing it for some sort of flaw. 

He did not buy it. 

Once again he felt the heat rushing to his face, remembering a kiss in the rain, and Yoshikiawa’s offhand remark. He once again, abandoned the chapstick. 

He would continue this cycle of coming to the shop just to stare for a solid month, before finally - _finally_ \- the store worker confronted him. It was an older lady, and she had a small paper back in her hand, she pushed it at him to Kazuya’s own surprise, he took it. 

“What is this?” He inquired, moving to look inside, but the old lady was quickly pushing him out of her store. 

“Go home and open it, besides, watching you stand there and stare at the chapsticks makes you look creepy.” The elderly woman fussed, and before long Kazuya found himself rightfully kicked out and removed from the shop. 

So he walked absentmindedly to his room, one hand on the handles of the bag, and one tucked into his school uniform pocket. He had thoughts then, curious ones - if they kissed again, would Sawamura think the chapstick was weird? If they kissed again would Sawamura like the taste - 

Kazuya bumped right into the wall, embarrassment tinting his cheeks as he looked around. No one was there, so he sighed in relief, he also knew he was going to be very late to practice if he didn’t get a move on, so that’s what he did. He made a mad dash to his room, threw the paper bag onto his bed with great abandon, and got changed for practice. 

—-

Kazuya had gotten into the habit of applying the chapstick to his lips, the bag actually had a ton of beauty cosmetics - shockingly. One was a lip mask, which he regretted instantly upon putting on - it made his mouth all tingly, and his lips swell - but he found it actually was a nice change to his usual beauty routine. He’d apply a face mask after the lip mask, and soon enough, Kuramochi was referring to Kazuya as _the pretty boy model._

Sawamura had become kind of a rare occurrence. Kazuya did not like the way that bent his heart out of shape. 

Finally they’d meet again, in the dugout alone. Kazuya was practicing his throws, not pitching, just throws, and Sawamura would be coming in just to practice pitching against the net. 

They’d share a gaze. 

“Catch my pitches.” Sawamura demanded, and Kazuya found himself blinking. 

“Okay.” He didn’t really put up much of a fight this time, just simply walked over to the loose catcher gear in a pile, picking through it until he had what he wanted. No cleats, but he crouched down a good approximate sixty feet and six inches away. Mitt at the ready. 

_Thwap!_

The pitch was good, and it made a loud noise upon contact, to which Sawamura would bristle proudly at. Like a flower blooming after spring showers, Kazuya couldn’t contain himself anymore. After only a mere seven pitches, Kazuya called it off. 

“Alright that’s good, go ice your shoulder.” He’d demand, and Eijun like a school child being reprimanded could not take no for an answer. 

“That wasn’t even ten!” He mused, stomping his foot down like a toddler. 

“Careful, you’re not wearing cleats, what if you slip and can’t play baseball?” The catcher teased, removing the various guards and items from his body, returning them to the pile. He was surprised the coaches weren’t mad about said pile. 

“Idiots’ don’t get hurt, that’s what YOU said!” Eijun huffed, yanking the mitt roughly from his hand. He discarded it in a bin, and put the one ball the two had been tossing back and forth back into its assigned position in the ball box. 

The two of them were supposed to be fighting still, all things considered. 

Kazuya had made a bad comment about how Eijun would most likely never become ace, but that was simply to be a driving force - the pitcher had stormed right out of the cafeteria, hurt in his eyes, and Kazuya had followed him to apologize, after receiving a good kick in the shin from Kuramochi. It was raining pretty heavily, and with the current situation a hand, Kazuya did not anticipate that it would’ve ended up like that. 

“Sawamura, about what I said…” Kazuya trailed, a shy hand lifting to mess up the back of his hair. “I just wanted to give you a push, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Man, he was not good at these apologies. He found comfort in just staring at his feet. 

“Oh.” Eijun sounded disappointed, and this caused Kazuya to turn around. Heat would rush to his face upon seeing Sawamura trail a finger along his own bottom lip. 

“I’m not sorry about _that_ though.” Kazuya confessed, to which heat would rise to their cheeks like food in a fish pond. 

Eijun would visibly widen his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

Kazuya would not tell him. This would create a new exchange the two had, Eijun constantly pestering him for answers, and Kazuya dodging with his expertise in words. Hell, even at lunchtime _in school_ Eijun would walk up to the third years floor, and demand a company with the infamous catcher himself - to which Kazuya would attempt to hide and disappear every time - but, not every time would he be quite equipped to dodge the curious inquisition of Sawamura Eijun. And before long, they’d be sharing lunch on the roof together pretty normally. Not that it bothered Kazuya per say, but he definitely liked to act like it did. 

Kazuya felt kind of perverted though, he must admit. He found himself staring more times than not at Sawamura’s lips, gnawing at his own, wondering when would be a good opportunity to kiss the boy again - but he’d flush that thought down as quickly as it rose. _That was not like him, he would NOT kiss the pitcher again._

They were kissing. 

It hadn’t happened as smoothly as Kazuya had daydreamed it would, it happened kind of awkwardly in Kazuya’s own dorm room. Kuramochi had called a scary movie night, and eventually the weak ones were seeded out until finally Kuramochi professed his exhaustion, and left. Just as Sawamura was about to follow suit, Kazuya had grabbed the younger’s wrist. He hesitated however. 

He wasn’t sure what to say, but Sawamura was suddenly a mind reader supposedly. 

Eijun got real close with his mouth, before stopping. 

“Can I kiss you?” Is all the southpaw murmured. 

Kazuya did not answer with words, he simply pressed his own mouth against the younger’s. 

“You taste like honey.” Sawamura noted out loud, leaning back from their kiss. 

Kazuya thought back to Yoshikawa then, her remark. _Anyone is sure to love a kiss from you._ Without even realizing it, he had failed to hear the last part of her statement. 

_Even him._

  
  
  
  
  


Kazuya was helplessly in love with the sun, and Eijun was helplessly in love with the moon.   
  


Fin


End file.
